


Drip

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Blood, Bloodplay, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal likes to have fun with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom is a big pile of Sin(bad) 
> 
> Very bad , bloody sin.

At least the asshole had some decency to let you wear shorts so you could cover up your dick. He chained you all up, you couldn't move your hands or feet, but the grumpy sweetie gave you shorts. It was still cold inside this dungeon. 

You weren't sure of your relationship with Judal. Were the two of you lovers? Friends with benefits? Or are you a simple toy? 

"Ahhhhh, [Name]!" He busted the doors wide open, only to close them dramatically and loudly. "Hey." You saved your thoughts for later. "How's it going?" 

"Oh, fine, just wonderful..." you muttered. "Get on with it, Judal.." 

He grinned. "Finally getting the hang of this, I see! Well, then, what shall I do first...?" 

His eyes lit up. "Ahhh... ahahaha.." He dug inside his pocket and took out a knife. "You've endured soooo many scars, another one wouldn't hurt?" Judal took a step towards you. Without warning, he slid the knife against your skin. "How about another one!" He slashed you again. "And again! Ahahaha!" 

You winced and bit your lip. Such attacks were common to your body, but they still hurt. Blood dripped down your sides. "J-Judal... you sick fuck." 

"You like it." He wiped some blood with his finger, then he licked it off. "And so do I." The knife was close to your face. Before he could harm you anymore, Judal brought you down to the floor so he could kneel down and cut you easier. 

He cut your cheek. You felt tears dripping down and it mixed with the blood. It felt weird, sick, disgusting- but you liked it. Judal forced you to look into his eyes. "How adorable." He licked his lips. 

The blood was making you dizzy. Your heart sped up. Slowly your eyes closed. The metal of the handcuffs you wore woke you up. They were gone. Judal threw you up against the wall, making you cry out. "Cry." He said, grabbing your wrist. You didn't stop yourself. "More. More. More." The knife struck your wrist as if it was a toy, creating small cuts.

Judal was stained with blood as well, and he cupped your bloody cheek with his bloody hand and he kissed you, laughing. Then he licked the blood on your face and fingers. Your body was shaking. 

Tears were rolling. You smiled, though. You smiled at Judal and told him to continue. There was no lie this was making you hard.

"Why don't I chop you into little pieces as well? You'd love that, wouldn't you? Sicko..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day


End file.
